Akatsuki Leader Who?
by True Phantom
Summary: Akatsuki LeaderSama decides to give each member of the Akatsuki a day to be in charge things result in to be very…chaotic…Rated for language


Title: Akatsuki Leader Who?

Rating: M (for language)

Genre: Humor

Summary: Akatsuki Leader-Sama decides to give each member of the Akatsuki a day to be in charge; things result in to be very…chaotic…

Disclaimer: I don't own the Akatsuki or any thing Naruto related.

Side Note: Hmmmm…Nope, I got nothing

-------------------------

Akatsuki Leader Who?

-------------------------

How iIt Started…

-------------------------

It all started two days ago. Kisame, Deidara, Itachi, Kakuzu, Tobi, Hidan, and Zetsu had been gathered together for a small meeting. In person. And now you can see where the problems arise.

Everyone was yelling at one another, it went something like this:

"Kakuzu you money hungry bastard! Give me back my fucking money!" Kisame yelled in pure anger.

"I didn't take it was…Zetsu!" Kakuzu shouted back at the shark man pointing at Zetsu.

Both Zetsu's dark and light halves shot Kakuzu a dirty glare, "Leave us out of it." Both said in unison.

"Would you guys shut the fuck up! Yeah!" Deidara barked, getting annoyed with all the noise, it was ruining his artistic-ness.

Hidan glared at Deidara, "Oh yeah, yelling really make them all shut the FUCK up!" Hidan was about to kill someone, "Wha, god fucking dammit Kakuzu! Stop pick pocketing everyone and give me my fucking fucking money back!!!" at that moment Kakuzu could be found running away with Kisame and Hidan's wallets.

Itachi was silent, he slowly glanced over to Tobi who was standing next to him watching all this happen, his hand slowly reach out to Tobi and he skillfully hit Tobi upside the head and hard.

"AH! Who did that?" Tobi asked looking at Itachi rubbing his head and looking confused.

"…Zetsu." He replied calmly.

"Zetsu-san!" Tobi cried, Zetsu looked over to the other side of the room, "What?"

"Why'd you hit me?" Tobi asked looking pitiful.

"…" he looked at Itachi who was carrying a smug look, "OH YOU CAN GO TO HELL ITACHI!" Zetsu shouted his anger now rising, why'd everyone always blame everything on him.

Tobi looked at Itachi, "Itachi-san…"

"Hn." Was his reply.

"Kakuzu just took your money." Tobi stated pointing at Kakuzu who now held three wallets in his hand.

Itachi was about to use his Sharigan on the money obsessed fool when Akatsuki Leader-Sama walked in.

He was silent looking at all the commotion, he felt a strong headache coming on, being the leader of an evil organization full of S-ranked criminals was exhausting, and usually Akatsuki Leader-Sama would have been amused by watching them all fight but not today which lead to this.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP BFORE I FUCKING KICK ALL YOUR SORRY ASSES OUT OF THE FUCKING AKATSUKI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE THE FUCK YOU ALL FUCKING DOING? CAN'T YOU ALL FUCKING ACT LIKE YOUR AGE FOR FUCKING ONCE! I DON'T FUCKING WANT TO HEAR YOU ALL YELLING ALL THE GODDAMN TIME!!! YOU HEAR ME!!?!?! DO YOU ALL WANT TO FUCKING DIE!?!?!?! BECAUSE I'LL SURE AS HELL KILL YOU FUCKS!"

Silence blew throughout the air, all anybody could do was stare and remain silent except Tobi who had long before covered his ears so he did not have to hear Akatsuki Leader-Sama's foul language.

Akatsuki Leader-Sama took a deep breath, "I need a vacation…" their leader mumbled to himself his head slightly hung. A few moment later Akatsuki Leader-Sama's head snapped up, "I have a great idea!" he exclaimed to no one in particularly.

They all watched as he randomly pulled out a top hat, a pen, and a piece of paper, "okay this is how it's going to work." Akatsuki Leader-Sama began, "I'll randomly put your names into this hat and pull out each one of your names one by one, starting from Monday you will all individually be in charge of the Akatsuki."

All members glanced at one another, "Of course I won't actually be a part of this, just an observer." He finished.

He put seven pieces of paper into the hat, "Let's see who's first."

He reached in and pulled out a name, "Zetsu."

The strange schizophrenia plant m didn't seem to care.

He pulled out another paper, "Then Kakuzu." The all grimaced, minus Kakuzu himself who seemed rather conniving at the given moment.

"Kisame, Hidan, Itachi, Tobi, and finally Deidara…Any questions?" Deidara was about to raise his hand but Akatsuki Leader-Sama interrupted, "And no complaining about which day you are on." Deidara put his hand back down.

'_Sweet, we're first!' _Zetsu's dark half thought as the light half didn't care either way.

'_Mwahahaha, I'm so going to be rich after Tuesday!'_ Kakuzu exclaimed to himself.

'_What's the best way to get revenge on Kakuzu for jacking my money?'_ Kisame questioned to himself.

'_I wonder who I could sacrifice first…' _Hidan thought.

'…_I rock…' _ Itachi thought, although he wasn't really thinking about the fact he was on Friday more of the overall thought of himself.

Tobi didn't really think anything just stood there humming.

'_Why the hell am I last?'_ Deidara pouted.

"And no killing any other member, and no matter what you have to listen to who's in charge, because if you don't you will be forced to be Tobi's slave boy for one entire month." They shuddered, and Kisame, Hidan, and Zetsu looked upset for the whole 'Can't kill anyone" thing, except, of course Tobi who asked, "Like my dog?"

"Yes, like your bitch Tobi." Akatsuki Leader-Sama replied.

All members were then dismissed, they went to their rooms preparing themselves for Monday (and whatever day they were in charge of), but everyone had the same question on their minds (cept Tobi) "how to get revenge and who on"

Yes this week would truly be interesting not to mention Akatsuki Leader-Sama was relieved he would get a short vacation of sorts.

-----------------------------------------------A/n--------------------------------------------

Random idea that just popped into my head, the next (or first sorta) chapter will be Zetsu's turn, don't you wonder how he's going to be as a leader, oooohhhh it's a mystery…Anways that's all I have to say, until next chapter, goodbye!


End file.
